


worlds away

by kimthyung



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Chance Meetings, Flirting, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Like super loose about Greek mythology cause I barely know, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Telekinesis, Teleportation, hongjoong is a flirt, hongjoong is kinda cold, lol this is hard, more to come - Freeform, san and hongjoong best friends, san is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimthyung/pseuds/kimthyung
Summary: 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙬𝙚’𝙧𝙚 𝙖 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙢 𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙩𝙤𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙩 (𝙤𝙧 𝙗𝙤𝙮 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙖𝙨𝙚)~~or a mischievous god got outcasted from olympia and now he’s on earth and he’s not okay
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. anax palace

"bring him in!" The loud voice thundered as the doors to the Anax Palace opened. "ah come on guys! this isn't needed!" the struggling male said as he was pushed onto his knees.

"ah, I don't know why i'd expect any other." the male smiled at the other who was sitting infront of him with a worn scowl on his lips. "what has he done, now?" the male said directed to the gaurds that held the male by his arm harshly. 

"he has been sentenced here because he caused a great misfortune to Hercules." the one on the left spoke. "nice to see you too, big guy." the male sitting upon his throne growled as thunder clapped behind him.

"alright! but listen I didn't even do anything that bad." sophocles said, ready to explain. "just what did you do, sophocles?" he took a deep breath getting himself ready. 

"All I did was tell Herc a little white lie." sophocles started. "then he took it to a whole different level, he almost tried to kill Medusa!"

the big God in front of him ran his hand over his eyes. "do you know when enough of your little pranks are going to be enough?!" his voice thundered.

"are we forgetting that Hercules almost got away with manslaughter?" sophocles questioned. "oh please Medusa would have easily ended Hercules-" the god brushed off and the chained up male looked up at the guards who shrugged and nodded along.

"you would have caused a great war between the two!" the god started. "but! I didn't! so this isn't really needed, great seeing you zeus my man, tell the wives I said hey!" the male started.

"sophocles!" his voice boomed again. "you're very close to having your immortality de-bunked." zeus threatened. "you can't do that!" the male argued. "as I, and the council of Olympians can. yet due to respect for your father-" sophocles rolled his eyes.

"blah blah blah, that's all you guys ever do is bring him up like he's done alot." "Your father was one of the founding philospohers, sophocles hence why we owe him much respect and as you being his only descendent, what we owe is to you." sophocles rolled his eyes once more. "so what? I can leave now?"

the mighty man let out a hearty laugh. "oh no, you won't be let off so easily. We have a hearty punishment for you."  
  
"what is it? sending me to the mortal realm? as if."

  
"your wish is our command sophocles."

  
"what? you can't make me go there? good god, humans are annoying."

  
"since it seems like you can't wait, how about we boot you now?"

  
"are you not hearing me? I'm literally complaining now!" zeus nodded his head towards the gaurds who turned sophocles around.

  
"I do not deserve this!" sophocles yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉👈 so this book I made like years ago with a different ship so I jus thought I’d revamp it and woosan fit the glove? 
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> this first chapter is just a little beforehand obviously the next chapter has more !! stay tuned


	2. KQ HQ?

sophocles sat in the middle of some measly apartment. he hasn't moved in what he thinks is 2 days in mortal time. he was still dumbfounded at the fact that he was just booted from Olympia so easily. well, easily in his eyes. it isn't fair, was all that wen through his mind.

"well since you don’t open doors and I just had to poof myself in!" sophocles jumped lightly at the new voice in the room. it belonged to the little, aggressive yet adorable orange haired male that stood in his room now.

"come on sophocles, i just came from Olympia and I worked somethings out for you." he mumbled. "I can go back?"he started hopefully. "don't be stupid." sophocles fell back onto the soft comforter. hongjoong rolled his eyes and dropped a file on sophocles chest.

"that's your new identity, san." sophocles jumped right back up. "who?" "that's your mortal name, san. get use to it, quickly." hongjoong said as he motioned his head for sophocles to open the folder. "name, choi san. nationality, korean. Age, 22." he stopped reading aloud and closed the folder.

"you didn't finish the-"hongjoong started. "all I really care about is my powers, please tell me I still have them." the short man sighed. "yes, but you have a limitation on certain ones." "certain?" "there's a limitation on your teleportation, manipulation and there's zero invisibility-" san whined.

"invisibility was the funnest one!" hongjoong rolled his eyes and made his way out the room. "be lucky, you got a nice apartment and clothes, sophocles. tomorrow starts your new life." the male said turning on his heel out the bedroom.

"wait! hongjoong!" sophocles said running to the bedrooms doorway. "read up, I'll be by tomorrow. see yah." he said with a wave of his hand and flickered out the room. sophocles groaned and turned back to folder on his bed. a sigh left his mouth as he made his way over and reached for the folder.

he’s got nothing better to do.  
  

    
    
    • ₊°✧︡ ˗ ˏ ˋ ♡ ˎˊ ˗

sophocles was already up by the time hongjoong popped back into his apartment. he spent the rest of that night and most of this morning pouring into how these mortals work, operate etc. currently he was sitting in the living room repeating "san" in various introduction ways.

"jesus what is wrong with you?" the small male asked with bewilderment. "Shh, I'm trying to be a mortal." hongjoong rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"sorry to be the bearer of bad news but get up, shower, go change cause you're taking your 1st step into the real world as well as work."he told. "work!" sophocles head snapped towards the male. "did I stutter? go get ready." hongjoong said as he pulled out his phone. "hey, what's that? looks fancy." sophocles said as he walked over to the other.

"it's a phone, now move and shower, even gods smell." he said andpushed him away. sophocles wandered down a hall way and into the bathroom at the end.

"hey, what should I wear today?" sophocles said as he stepped into the hallway. hongjoong’s head looked down the way and he covered his eyes, almost immediately. "first and foremost, underwear is the 1st step." he mumbled.

"minor details." he said with a wave of his hand, walking away from the bathroom. "plus it's not as if you haven't seen it before." he told with the wiggle of his brows. "you're a chapter that's been done and closed. now hurry or we'll be late for work."

"who said I had to be done and closed?" sophocles whispered in his ear. "me. now hurry up before I put my foot up your ass." "oo kinky daddy!" sophocles said before scurrying back into his room as hongjoong turned to kick him.
    
    
    • ₊°✧︡ ˗ ˏ ˋ ♡ ˎˊ ˗

sophocles and hongjoong sat on a subway cart as it zoomed towards their destination. "KQ HQ? What do we do there?" sophocles asked. "We work for a magazine called desire. there isn't alot of us working on the magazine but we're huge globally okay?" san hummed.

"how much are there?" "just about 20 main staff.” hongjoong confirmed. "and we're global with only a 20 person crew?" "I just said that did I not?" sophocles kept his mouth shut as the train took a stop, people coming on and off.

"hongjoong, are you kicked out of olympia?" sophocles whispered. "no." he answered simply. "then how come you're in the mortal realm?" "I chose to be here." he hummed. "you can choose?" "yes, I chose earth." "why?" "Ugh, later sannie." "sannie?" "you forgot your name already?" "no, it's san." "and sannie is a nickname, keep up." "can i give you a nickname?" he asked. hongjoong turned and looked at san who looked at him with child like curiosity on his face.

"sure sannie." san broke out in a grin." hongjoong? hm what can we make with hongjoong?" the male softly sighed but rested with a smile on his lips.
    
    
    • ₊°✧︡ ˗ ˏ ˋ ♡ ˎˊ ˗

hongjoong dragged san by his arm into KQ HQ. he waved at the other workers coming and going. "hongjoong ! i am not a rag doll!" sophocles said as they made it into the elevator. "the way you were in bed I wouldn't be able to tell." san gasped. "it was once!" he objected. "yeah, yeah, yeah." hongjoong rambled and pressed the 17th button.

"hey, what do you do here?" san asked. "I told you already." "no I mean, are you like a leader?" hongjoong hummed. "here they're called bosses and no I'm a manager." “is that good?” hongjoong nodded and san clapped. "Aw, yay for hongjoong!” hongjoong simply pushed him forward as the doors opened to the floor.

"hongjoong is in!" A male yelled as he walked past the elevator. "He has really blonde hair." sannoted. "aw he brought one of his flings to work!" the male sang out as he continued past them. "seonghwa! ill fire you're ass so fast." the male just laughed.

"follow." hongjoong said to san. they made their way down the hall as people head started to pop up from their cubicles. "Ah, hongjoong-hyung you're in. finally." a male said as the smaller man nodded while he fiddled with his bag for his key card.

san looked at the male, the male looked back at him. "you are?" san asked. "yunho." he told firmly as san analyzed the male’s features. "you?" yunho said after a beat. "come in." hongjoong said swinging the glass door open. "san, well bye." the immortal said as he walked into hongjoong’s office.

"why was he staring at me like that?"he asked as he closed the door. "who? yunho?" the orange haired male hummed as he made his way towards his desk, plopping into the swivel chair. "yeah, him." hongjoong shrugged as his computer came to life.

"you're working in the fashion department of the magazine. so take your ass back to the elevator and down 2 floors and there you'll start work." hongjoong mumbled as he typed away on the desktop. "take me hongjoong!" the male looked up from the screen on his desk. "san, leave." the orange said as he pointed to the door. "ill be back joongie!" san stated as he waltzed back to the elevator.

"who is that?" a voice asked from his doorway. "san." he answered simply, clicking through the editorial for the month of July. "and he's your?" the blondie pressed. "best friend and our new co-worker." he said finally glancing up at yunho. "why are you asking?" hongjoong wondered. "jealous?" he teased.

"n-no! you just never brought him up before." hongjoong shrugged, he couldn't bring up sophocles without mentioning he's a greek god and then outing himself, that's a big no-no.

"do you have the entertainment section of the magazine typed up?" he questioned. "um-no." yunho hesitated and hongjoong glared at the blonde. "on it!" yunho mumbled walking away quickly. the male chuckled watching the retreating figure. "cute."


	3. a day’s work

"san?" the latter looked up at the mention of his "name". "ah, yes." he was met with brown eyes and bright orange hair. "carrot." san spoke without realization. the male smiled softly.

"yeah, it's pretty bright, it was a dare, it'll fade soon." the guy explained. "anyways follow behind me." san nodded as the male turned around. he followed the guy down some rows of cubicles as they reached a door at the end of the hall.

"just go in, and he'll catch you up." the male turned to go back down the corridor. "um,-" san stopped himself and turned the doorknob. "hi?" a male glanced up from the computer screen his head was buried in.

"you're the one that was with hongjoong?" san nodded. the male hummed. "i'm minghao, what do you like about fashion?" he asked abruptly. "oh, um-" san started. "you're taking too long." minghao sighed. "I LIKE the way clothes make you feel, the way they set a mood, they're art in itself. it's unique and creative all to the person that styles and wears it." minghao leaned back into his chair.

"i like that." he nodded and san smiled. "come i'll show you around myself." minghao said as he pushed away from the desk and made his way out the door. "this is the fashion unit of KQ HQ." he said turning to san as he glanced around the office. "there aren't many of us just a few." minghao started.

"yes, joong told me." san said, not needing to hear all that again. "good now, this is the cubicles it's just where everyone logs and files stuff. we usually meet in one of our 3 conference rooms, got it?" he broke down. "yes." the wavy haired male nodded.

"the break room is just past the elevator but I'd suggest eating food from the guys on level 6." minghao shrugged as he started to peak over into cubicles. "Why?" "ah, hongjoong didn't tell you? this building is composed of multiple magazine branches." minghao explained. "then level 6 is a cooking magazine?" san followed behind, in question.

"ah, you catch up quick, I like that." "good morning, Minghao-hyung!" both stopped and looked at the male who spoke. he looked really young, too young to be working at a magazine. "ah, good morning jongho-ah." minghao was about to move on when he saw the empty cubicle.

"jongho-ah does someone work next to you?" the male shook his head. minghao turned to san and motioned towards the cube. "this is mine?" he mumbled. "take it." minghao nodded. "right now, just get broken in monday, I'll give you official work." minghao said as he started walking off. "and you're lunch break is from 2:30 to 3:30. have a nice 1st day." the mullet man called out over his shoulder as san watched for a little longer as minghao took off down the hall.

"you're new." san glanced at the male across from him. "well, yeah." he started. "are you the guy hon-" "is that what im known for?" san questioned. "as of now, pretty much." jongho shrugged turning back to his computer. "I have a name people!" san screeched and jongho chuckled lightly as the male stood and glanced into other cubicles.

"you look pretty young to work at magazine, what's that about?" san asked retaking his seat. "huh? Oh, I'm a intern here." jongho nodded yet san still looked confused. "and that means?" he asked. "you don't know what being an intern means?" the teen asked back.

"the only intern I know is the intern-ET!" the male exclaimed. "ah, a intern is someone who works for experience in the field they later want to pursue." he told and san hummed "so you're in like, high school or something?" jongho nodded. "1st year of college, actually." san turned to the boy who was watching him the whole conversation. he leaned into the boys face, nose almost touching nose.

"just how old are you kid?" jongho coughed slightly as he pushed away. "I'm 19 years old." san was quite for a few seconds before a loud 'AW!' exploded from his mouth. "You have such a baby face." san gushed which earned him numerous "Shh!” from around him. "don't tell me what to do." he mumbled. he pushed out his bottom lip as all he heard was the clacking of jongho’s keys from the board.

by the time san’s lunch break came about he had already gotten his computer up and running (with help from the kid). and met what he'd say was half of the office. he met the kid, jongho, carrot top aka mingyu, a mingi and a namjoon. he’s pretty sure that's all the people in the office. and for his lunch break he found himself in hongjoong’s office ready to bother the younger.

"joong!" He called out as he pushed open the door. "hongjoong!" he called out eyes falling on the tiny man. "san, shut up!" the elder said as he rubbed his temples. "I didn't even do anything." san pouted. "you came up here yelling, shut up!" the god put his hands up in defense.

"shit joong, what crawled up your ass more than usual?" hongjoong let out a loud sigh as he dropped his head on his desk. "hey, have you eaten yet? i was gonna go to-" the shorter cut him off right there. "bring me back, fried chicken, black bean noodles and kimchi stew." the male said with a whine and wave of his hand.

"well shit, let me finish my sentence first!" san whined and hongjoong let out a low shreik. "sophocles!" he yelled. "okay, okay." san said he scurried out the room.

san came back no less than 15 minutes later to find hongjoong’s office door opened. he saw the guy from earlier rubbing the shorter male’s shoulders. "did I walk into some type of foreplay?" the male with bleach blonde hair laughed. "give me my noodles." hongjoong told and san slowly moved forward placing his bag on the table.

"that's enough hwa, thanks alot." hongjoong smiled. "some of those noodles would be a nice repay." san took a seat in one of chairs in front of hongjoong's desk as he watched the man feed the other male some of his noodles. the male sauntered out, chewing happily.

"jesus hongjoong, you're a big hoe on campus." the orange haired male eyes grew large as he looked up at san who shook his head and opened his container. "excuse me?" hongjoong asked. 

"the guy from earlier who asked me who I was like I was a threat and then I just walk in on you getting rubbed down? have some decency please!" san complained, unraveling his fork from the napkin.

"seonghwa was doing me a favor, his hands are like magic." hongjoong sighed out happily. "I know you mean, more than just a back rub too." san tease as he placed a load of fries in his mouth but looked up questioningly as hongjoong slurped up his noodles, glancing around gods office.

"AH! zeus! joong, am I right?" the other male simply just stared at him blankly. "....no." san barked out a laugh. "I AM! JOONG GOD LORD!" he exclaimed. "shut the hell up!" hongjoong whispered. 

"have you fucked everyone in the office?" san questioned. "absolutely not....only 1." he told proudly. "let me rephrase the question, have you flirted with everyone in this office?" hongjoong opened the carton of kimchi. "no comment." he said solemnly.

san gasped as he bowed his head. "teach me your ways." he praised. "shut up, so how was your 1st day, minghao hit you with that fashion thing?" hongjoong started, switching the topic. "yeah, he did." san said taking a bite of his burger. "I thought he was going to fire me, he said i was taking too long." san said through the food in his mouth. "don't chew or talk with your mouth open." hongjoong started. "he gave you any work?" "no, he said I officially start tomorrow, I share my cubicle with an intern." "ah, jongho?"


	4. a chance encounter

san ended his unofficial 1st day of work by helping namjoon print out files for minghao to revise. what took san by surprise is when hongjoong told him that they were going out tonight, with the whole office. "just why is that?" he asked as hongjoong pulled him into a vacant alleyway. "because you're new to the team? take it as a welcoming party." he said as he put his hand on the others shoulder and the two looked up to the sky.

san nodded as he kicked off his shoes as they stood in the rustic modern apartment. "i'm leaving you to get dressed, please you're apart of the fashion team, dress like it." hongjoong said as he poof-ed out once again.  
  
||

the pair found themselves on the subway once again. "couldn't we have just... poof-ed to the club instead?" san yawned, stretching his legs."no you goof, we have to meet everyone first." hongjoong mumbled as he fixed his hair, in the reflection of the subway cart window. "meet where?" "we have this little burger joint we head to sometimes so there."

san huffed and shifted his body towards the male. "joong?" "yea." hongjoong hummed as he adjusted his shirt. "do you think i'll be a good fit here?" the orange colored male looked over at the other who continued his gaze on him yet with an evident pout on his lips.

"what are you asking me?" mullet man turned to face forward. "i don't know okay? I just- do you think people will get annoyed by me like everyone in Olympia?" he whispered the last word. hongjoong opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"who am i kidding? have you seen me? why wouldn't i fit in?" he said now facing him with a smile plastered on his lips, his eyes crinkled. and if hongjoong didn't know the other like the back of his hand, he would've believed that was a real smile. hongjoong frowned. "sophocles.." he whispered. "it's okay." hongjoong told and he left it as that.

||

new faces stood infront off san as they entered. "who are all these people?" he whispered to the small man. "you see your fashion people don't you?" hongjoong looked around as he did pin point the 4 he met earlier. "everyone come greet our special guest!" hongjoong announced and everyone's attention turned. "san!" jongho called out, the 1st one to say something. "hey, kid." he smiled.

"is he the guy we're rounded up for?" one of the many coworkers asked. "yes, now everyone please, introduce yourselves so we can leave!! quick quick." hongjoong announced and when it was all said and done san had learned 11 new names and was told there was one person that happened to be on vacation.

||

the group of 17 had span out across the club. the 3 youngest stayed at the booth while the rest went their ways. mingi, mark, jinyoung, namjoon, mingyu, jiwoo and somin sat at the bar, bosterious while seonghwa, yunho, minghao, jihyo, chaeyoung, hongjoong and san were out on the dance floor.

san was dancing on his own little spot on the floor, he had his eyes closed and he was just letting his body do what it wanted. soon he felt another body press against his, eyes snapping opened. to find an unknown person dancing against him.

"um?-" he started. "just dance." the unknown hushed. san would've been fine if it was one of the guys from the office, hell he didn't even know any of those guys well enough but zeus it'd be better than this guy here.

"dance!" the man demanded with a slurred voice. san started to back away, bit by bit swinging his head in search for someone from the office, someone to help him out.

"what's the matter pretty boy? don't want me?" the man grunted.

"yeah, you hit right on the head-"

"why not? got a girlfriend?"

"actually, he has a boyfriend." a voice spoke up from behind the two. his eyes widened and another unknown face came into this. the guy made his way over and wrapped his arms around san’s torso, pressing himself close to his back. "play along." the male whispered.

"agh, babe, it's about time you came back." san smiled down at the male.

"i know! i left you here but i didn't expect for you to get hit on so easily. i should've known better, such a handsome face. i can't seem to blame you." the male said turning to the drunkard that still stood there watching the ordeal.

"sad to say..for you but your...whatever you have to offer won't be needed. you can leave now." the male said waving as the man made a sharp turn and disappeared into the crowd.

“wow that was easy?” the unknown male said as he detached himself from san’s back. "uh thank you, like, alot." the male just offered a smile. "i saw how awkward you looked and I couldn't just watch such a pretty face so screwed up like that, so I had to take matters into my own hands." san let out a laugh.

"to that I owe you a thousand times." san hummed and the male smiled. "can I offer you a drink?" san offered and the male hummed.

"something more would be better, but a drink will suffice...for now." the male said as he made his way to the bar. "san! what happened." he looked up as a blonde head appeared next to him.

"just a little mishap.” san said turning his head for a glimpse of the man. “i saw your face when i was dancing but i was...in the moment." san opened his mouth to respond when his... mystery man appeared on his left.

"and here I thought you stood me up." the guy said with the click of his tongue. his eyes flickered to seonghwa and the other male looked between the two. "OH! i see, san my man." seonghwa said as he clapped his hands on his back. "ill leave you two be~" and with that he waltzed back in to the crowd.

"what would you like?" the male hummed. "a shot of Dragonball and.... a shot of you." san’s eyebrows raised. "you get to the point fast." the other simply turned to the bar. "i don't like to wait for what i want." he called out behind him, san following in toe.

the bar group watched as san and the male flirted. jiwoo pouted. "this isn't fair!" she whined. "don't worry, why don’t you go flirt too?" jinyoung suggested as mark wrapped his arms around his waist.

"then you two with the couple nonsense." jiwoo said shoo-ing the two. "alright bitter sue, that why youre lonely and bitter now." jinyoung said as mingyu and somin snickered.

"that wasn't nice." mark teased. "jiwoo know i was joking." jinyoung said as her head now rested on the countertop. "come on somin, we have more tea to gather." "after you my good man." mingyu smiled as he took her hand dragging him into the crowd of dancing people.

"come on jiwoo, come dance with me and mark." jinyoung said as he got up from the stool. "no, no you two go be a couple and get nasty, I'll stay here and watch the new guy, he's my entertainment for the night." jinyoung started at her for a bit before shrugging.

"don't get too drunk alright?" he warned "yes sir!" she saluted as his eyes fixed on san a little way over. 

san took in the males features. his face was pretty, he had a slim round nose with beautiful grey, lavander like hair, it was parted slightly on his right side showing just a sliver or forehead. his skin was lightly tanned, like warmed sand. his slight almond like eyes were dark in the dimly lit room but san did a test that he had some kind of makeup on his eyes making the other look sultry, delectable indeed.

he was one of the prettiest males he's ever seen. “so is it regular that you help people in the club from random strangers?” san hummed. the male let a chuckle. “not necessarily.” he said as the bartender placed down the shots of dragon ball.

“but like i said, i couldn’t watch a pretty face be so uncomfortable. that’s against my beliefs.” he joked passing the shot to the other. san took the unknown substance and watched as the male knocked it all back, not letting his eyes leave the strangers.

“come on, pretty boy.” he told coming closer into san’s personal space. with the use of his index finger the male brought the tiny glass to san’s lip “drink.” he spoke eyes locked on the others and san let the drink slip between his lips and down his throat. san didn’t wince as the liquor warmed his throat.

“it’s good...right?” he asked taking the shot glass and placing it on the bar. he let his hand rest on san’s knees as he came back to face him, closer than before. san opened his mouth to talk but a vibration stopped him. the stranger sat back and signaled a finger up in wait and pulled out a phone.

whatever took course over the phone ended rather quickly and the lilac haired male pushed his phone back in his pocket with a roll of his eyes."ah, handsome, it's sad to say but our night will be drawn here." 

san’s face fell a bit. "drawn?" the male gave him a small smile as his hand came to rake through the light purple locks. "thank you for the drinks." he spoke, standing from the stool. "you're just.. gonna go?" mystery man smiled and leaned down to san’s ear. "goodnight, handsome." he whispered, pressing a small kiss right next to the tragus.

and with that he pulled himself away from san, away from the bar and into the crowd. and yet again san sat there dumbfounded, once again in just a few days of being here.

jiwoo sat at the end of the bar, the same as san.

after all that the guy just left? what kind of bullshit?

she was waiting for a kiss, a grab, hand slide, something? now this?

this was really un-fucking-fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hit 200 reads guys :)) thank u guys for reading this book & hopefully enjoying it as well!!


	5. insadong

san was glad the next day wasn't a work day. he wasn't very sure what happened after they mystery guy but he was happy didn't get one of those dreaded "hangovers ?" humans get.

he pouted unbeknownst as he thought of the pretty man from last night. "ah, you're awake." san looked up from his bed as hongjoong stood in the room, dressed in the same attire from last night.

"one of these days you're going to poof in and you'll see something you won't like."the male shrugged "i'll live, anyways how was last night?" he asked as he laid himself on the bed next to his best friend. "okay." san shrugged.

“and why are you still in your clothes from last night?” he asked glancing at the light denim skinny jeans and sheer flowly blouse from just a few hours ago. hongjoong chose to ignore the question.

"really? cause from what i know.. you had a little man on your arm." he continued. "and who told you my business?" san questioned. "two little birdies." "what? there were no birds in the club last night, how'd a bird know?"

hongjoong stared at him for a bit. "I didn't actually- moving on." he mumbled. "don't worry who told me just tell me what happened." he said turning on his side to look at the other.

"well i was dancing when this guy started to dance on me-" san begun, doing the same as the other.

"was he cute?"

"he was ugly as hell, but then this guy came over and pretend to be my boyfriend so the guy would leave."

"this was the fake boyfriend that left you at the bar?"

"well damn hongjoong, you already know the whole story." hongjoong chuckled dryly. "you want to do something today?" he hummed. "what?" hongjoong shrugged his one free shoulder that was trapped between the mattress.

"we could go eat, shopping, the movies, the park, anything honestly." san just shrugged. "i'm fine with whatever." he responded. "good, now, up up." hongjoong said with kick to the other’s back sending him on the floor. “hongjoong what the hell?” “don’t use hades name in vain!” and the other just groaned.

🔅🔆🔅

"how long have you been living here?" san asked as hongjoong led him through a crowd of people.

"well sannie, when was the last time I visited you back home?" hongjoong asked back.

"um, when it was winter, I believe." he nodded back and the orange haired male countered "and that would be how long?"

"2 years?"

"yes sir."

"zeus! don't you miss olympia?" hongjoong pulled san towards a pretzel stand on their way to the destination.

"sometimes but i like it here, san." he turned to the male, waiting to take his order. "cinnamon bites, please." hongjoong hummed. "why?" san questioned. he hasn’t been here long-obviously- but the only good thing about being here so far is hongjoong and the muster man from last night.

"you haven't seen the beauty of this city, yet sannie. that's what we'll do today though." the mullet man hummed as hongjoong took the bag from the guy and started to walk away.

"you paid?" san questioned and the other waved the plastic card in the air.

"what's that?" "debt card." "that sounds bad." "it's not don't worry." he hummed as he popped the surgary bite in his mouth.

"we are going to do my favorite thing."

"and that is?"

"hold on to me."the male said.

"teleport?" "teleport." and with that the pair looked up to the sky.

"where are we?" san asked as he dusted some of the cinnamon sugar dust off his face. (the more people+items=messy travel jumping).

"we are in insadong." the other sighed, happily, as he started to walk up the road. "insadong is?" san questioned.

"art. look around you, sannie." san’s footsteps came to a vault as he stopped following his best friend and actually took in the surroundings.

hongjoong was right, the walls were graffitied, pop up shops, art shows, fashion boutiques and trees flowed down the street, lively and green.

”beautiful isn’t it?” hongjoong hummed as they stepped into one of the pop up galleries.

it looked like an urban photoshoot type vibe. hongjoong let go of the other’s hand and they split, going into his own direction in the gallery.

a breath got caught in his throat. this is a coincidence, probably a hard cliche but it just so happened to him. the guy from the club was staring at him! more like san was staring at him but here he was, well a picture of him was, but it was him none of the less!

”hongjoong!" san screeched. "what happened?!" he yelled from across the gallery. "come! it's the guy from last night!" he announced "where!" hongjoong said rushing to the other and san pointed fondly to the picture.

hongjoong kissed his teeth. "you're lying." "what? no I'm not!" san objected and hongjoong squinted his eyes.

"he's the one that saved you?"

"yes."

"he's the one that called you cute and all that?"

"yes!"

"liar." he ended with a shake of his head. 

"what do I have to lie for?!" the orange haired male hummed.

"but that guy is too cute for you." he shrugged. "ill have you know that I have an amazing face." san injected.

"excuse me!" the pair looked away from the picture to the woman standing in front of them now. "you two must go!"she exclaimed but san disregard her exclamation.

"are you the photographer?" he asked. "ah...I am." she nodded with a fold of her arms across her chest. "who's he? what's his name?" he questioned pointing to the picture.

"alas I'm not to give out information." san squinted his eyes slightly and stared directly into the woman's eyes. the woman's face screwed up but fell into a straight one when his eyes started to glow.

"what's the guy in the pictures name?" he asked once again. "wooyoung, jung wooyoung." san eyes fell back to it's regular rich brown color.

"are you okay?" hongjoong asked, fake concern following the words. "huh? did something happen?" she questioned as her body swayed a bit and a hand came to clutch her temples.

"you were just standing there, looking into nothing then next thing your wobbling all over the place." san followed up, with a gentle hand to steady the woman.

"i-im sorry." she mumbled, embarrassedly. "we'll be leaving now, you have a very beautiful gallery." both bowed politely and left the glass enclosed area. "jung wooyoung." he mumbled to himself as the walked towards a diffrent shop but hongjoong couldn't help but scratch his head, the name sounded so familiar..and he can't really tell why.

"joong? you listening?" san hummed after his question -where are we going now?- got no response.

"of course I am." hongjoong huffed.

"what did i say?" san retorted.

"i better stop playing with hongjoong before he punches me in the face!" the male said walking off.

"hey! I never said that!" he said following behind his friend.

hongjoong ignored the other. "obviously, it was a warning!" and with that they walked into another shop. "what's this?" san asked, looking at the encased glass boxes.

"an accessory shop." he mumbled as he waltzed around yet his mind was still on the guy. he's most definitely seen him before he, but he couldn't- "you know him?!" san questioned loudly and hongjoong screeched.

"you so didn't just do what I think you did!" he accused.

"you were too quiet, so yeah I did it." san flinched.

"choi san!!" hongjoong huffed as he stomped out the store. "I'm sorry!" san called out,. quickly into with the other.

"grr, you know how I don't like that!" hongjoong complained. 

"I know-"

"Then why would you do it!" he whined as he started to walk faster.

"hongjoong!"

"leave me alone!" san pouted as the other kept walking further away from him.

san slowly followed behind the other.

"joong! can you talk to me now?" hr whined. the elder didn't respond, he just kept walking. san pouted.

"hongjoong, joong, hedylogos." hongjoong stopped in his tracks and turned his head in sophocles way.

"why." he sniffled.

"i really am sorry, i forgot how much you disliked it especially after leaving olympia, but I was tired of you ignoring me.” he shrugged. “i haven't been here long hongjoong, it's been three days, it take people a while to get use to things even us." the other fully turned to face sophocles. his nose was a bright red.

"fine okay, just don't ever do that again or I'll chop your dick off." he said as san wrapped his arms around the other.

"there's my hongjoong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jung wooyoung, prettiest man on earth.


	6. “you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

"you know, you really opened my eyes yesterday." hongjoong said as he ate a piece of toast off his plate. "opened your eyes?" san questioned, looking away from his tv to the other.

"i have to get you adapted with urban culture now, so you're not like this." hongjoong nodded. "not like what?" "stupid." he simply stated. "how should I start this?" he mumbled to himself. "ask what I wanna know 1st?" the god suggested. "hmm. no." the other kept pondering.

"got it! you write down what you want to know and I'll teach you, what I can!" he exclaimed, smiling proudly. "that’s exactly what I said." "No it isnt, my own had more words and was worded differently." san rolled his eyes as the other clapped. "Now, get to writing!" 

"here." san presented the list to the elder god. "speaking, interactions, history, politics, cooking." he hummed, finishing off the list. "alright, we can do this." the smaller nodded. "which one do you wanna learn first?" he quipped. "well gee... the first one on the list?"' he sarcastically answered back.

"speaking? we okay, so basically I don't need to teach you this since it's like...programmed into you to adapt to cultural ways of speaking, respect etc." hongjoong shrugged as the others eyes went big.

"programmed? i’m a fucking robot?" "zeus, no, just... for example how old would you be if you were..taehyung’s age?" he questioned. "taehyung?... wait tantalus is on earth?” san questioned. “yes, he’s been on earth for a while, answer the question.” hongjoong sighed as he pushed the rest of his toast in his mouth.

“1,264 years old." san answered with a push back of his hair. "and you are?" "1,266 years old." he nodded. "right so since i’m younger I would call you hyung, it's like a sign of respect." hongjoong explained. "but you don't call me that." he noted looking at the other. "speaks volumes doesn't it?" hongjoong teased with a raise of brows.

"Hey!"

"It's not mandatory to do, sannie."

"but you should do it!"

hongjoong ignored his comment. "Next, interactions."
    
    
    • ₊°✧︡ ˗ ˏ ˋ ♡ ˎˊ ˗

"I think you're ready," the orange haired male said as he placed his chopsticks on the table. "ready for what? all we've down is eaten bulgogi bibimbap." san told stuffing another load of rice in his mouth. hongjoong simply rolled his eyes.

"like I said, you're ready." san simply looked at the older. "still don't get what you mean, but okay." hongjoong pushed himself up and off of the sofa, quickly dusting off his pants.

"now we're going to test you." he nodded. "test me?" he repeated. "you asked for this, sophocles." the other rubbed his hands together. "I never did." he responded and hongjoong disregarded the statement.

"wait, just how are you going to test me?" hongjoong simply smiled and took a hold of san’s free hand. "no! joong!" he whined out.

"here!" the orange haired male yelled out. he frowned as they were in a corner of KQ’s lobby. "if my damn kimchi gets cold it's me and you." san threatened and the manager rolled his eyes.

"yeah, okay, go." he said as he stared to walk into the lobby. "I don't understand what we're doing here?" san said following in his step. he sighed loudly. "this is the cafe area of the office?" hongjoong said turning as they stood infront of KQ’s Horizon Coffee Shop.

"i could've made you a cup of coffee, but that wouldn't sit right with bulgogi." san told. "no, we're going to make you talk with others and test what I thought you." san blinked, kind of getting the picture, kind of not. the other pushed the new human towards a table.

"hey, I never asked you, but like that guy...how do you think you knew him?" hongjoong pondered. "ah, your little club boyfriend?" the other brushed off the name and nodded his head. "i think i’ve seen him around that's all." hongjoong shrugged as he glanced around the coffee shop. "this is the PR floor, by the way."

"PR?"

"Public Relations."

"aren't they all busy?" hongjoong shrugged. "that's for you to find out." he simply pushed san into the cafe, as he bumbed into a female. "I'm so sorry." he rushed trying to regain his balance, luckily the girl didn't have any type of a drink nor paperwork.

"you should be." she said as she looked up at san. he gave her a soft, awkward smile."do you work here?" she questioned. "ah, i do. i work at KQ Magazine." the girl nodded, "i’m Byeonji and i’m really happy i didn't have any coffee." she grinned, showing off bunny like teeth.

"talk about movie cliche, am i right? names san." the girl broke out into a smile. hongjoong watched from the entrance, he could hear the conversation if he really wanted too but everything seemed to be fine from what he was eyeing. the man nodded his head to himself.

"would you like to sit down and get a cup with me?" she asked softly. "sure." san shrugged lightly. she nodded and turned to get in line. "so how's your 1st interaction going?" a very known voice said, invading his mind. "hongjoong?" he asked aloud. "yes oaf, and don't speak in public while like this, people are gonna think you're looney." he complained.

"it's good, she's a nice girl, offered me to sit with her and all." san reported to the other "so you’re okay, cause i’ll be going to the office, so if you need me that's where i’ll be." hongjoong explained. "okay, joong." the immortal glanced behind him as hongjoong’s retreating back was seen walking out the entrance.

"hey." his eyes snapped to the girl. she moved her head in a forward motion, making him realize the big gap , he glanced behind him surprise, actually very grateful, a line didn't accumulate behind him. "hello, welcome to horizon coffee, how may i help you?" a warm voice spoke looking up from the touchscreen display.

"an early grey tea with milk and a coffee cake muffin." san smiled. the cashier nodded, smiling back, inputting the order. "your total is 15.35$, name please?" "san and uhh.." the god patted his pockets before looking back at the worker. he closed his eyes briefly, "I don't have my wallet, but that wouldn't be a problem right?" he smiled, looking the worker in his eyes.

"of course not, not at all, you're stuff will be out soon." the cashier drones as his face fell stock once glancing at the eyes brimming in its golden color. "thanks.." san glanced down at the name tag. "mingi." he nodded and moved from the cashier letting the other come closer.

"you didn't pay?" byeonji asked. "ah no, kid said on the house, sweet of him isn't it?" byeonji nodded her head. "yeah, mingi is a pretty good kid." she said looking to the side of his face.

"what do you do at that magazine?" she questioned turning back to face san. "ah I work in the fashion department." she did a quick body take off the other. "you, fashion?" san gasped as byeonji laughed lightly. "I kid, I kid."

the mullet man simply nodded with a smile. "but yeah, I work on the tr-" “number 323, wok!?" "excuse me." a voice said cutting between the two. "thank you." the male said taking the bag and large styrofoam cup.

san watched the guy as he turned and made his way pass the two yet again. "Number 329, Beejee?" "it's byeonji!" she huffed. "Number 331, san?" the god nodded taking the bag before pulling a five out his pocket and handing it to the mingi kid. "I know it not alot but-"

"no-no, thank you." he smiled. san nodded and turned to look at byeonji. "wow kind-hearted, as well?" the male chuckled nervously. he gave the kid the cash because he felt real bad about the hypnosis shit he pulled, he only had 5 dollars in his pocket, and hongjoong pulling him away from his bulgogi made him real hungry.
    
    
    • ₊°✧︡ ˗ ˏ ˋ ♡ ˎˊ ˗

byeonji sat at table while san sat vertical. they chatted for a little before byeonji's phone rang off. she pulled out the sleek samsung s10 and groaned once the phone was up to her ear. "uh, don't worry... I'll be right there.. of course mrs. lam." she opened her mouth to speak but it seemed the phone call was over.

"i’m sorry my boss has called for me." she said as she started to gather her things. "ah it's okay, i’ll probably be heading up stairs now." he nodded. "then we can both go." byeonji smiled. the two moved from the table, out the restaurant and towards the elevators. byeonji pressed the 11th button.

"what do you do?"

"ah, I'm a photographer."

"really? that's cool, what do you photograph?"

"people, food." she told blandly as the elevator stopped and more people got on. "san?" the other looked up to be greeted by a now purple head of hair, yet a voice he’s become all too familiar with very quickly. "seonghwa, what are you doing here?"

"joongie called me in to come up, you?" he told stepping into the elevator. "ah I came here with him, I'm going to meet him now." the man simply nodded. "who's this." he questioned, eyeing the photographer. "ah, I'm byeonji!" the girl said seonghwa gave her a smile and a nod, pressing the 17 button.

"byeonji..the photographer from the 11th floor? you're working on the angle shoot for some entertainment company today, right." the pair both looked at seonghwa in disbelief.

"how exactly do you know that?" byeonji asked. the male just smiled. "i’m a man with information, i have my sources." byeonji squinted her eyes at him as the elevator dinged at the 11th floor. "it's your floor." san announced as she was still eyeing seonghwa. “bye san," byeonji started walking off the elevator. "see you around...you."

seonghwa gasped as the woman walked off. "she could've at least said my name.” he said with a shake of his head. "you just spilled her whole schedule infront of her and she doesn't know you?" san elaborated. "so what?" san shrugged as the elevator doors started to close he saw the guy from earlier.

"seonghwa, push the open button." he did as asked and san stepped off the elevator. "where are you going?" he asked, head peaking out the elevator. "uh, i gotta ask byeonji something, tell hongjoong I'm coming!" he rushed walking down the hall.

"excuse me!" san called out but the male kept walking. "hey!!" his eyes stayed on the male and he didn't see a new one and big bang and thud. one holding their head, the other holding their lip. "ah, fuck!" the other cursed. "my lip!" san cried poking out his bottom lip. the male looked at the other one across from him and gasped softly.

"you?" san diverted his attention away from his lip to the guy in front of him. "you." the two held their same poses and looked at each other intently. "what-what are you doing here."

"I-I was looking for you...well who I thought was you?" he ended the sentence more as a question. "no, how'd you get into the building." he reiterated.

"I work up on the 17th floor." the male nodded just barely as he still cluthed his head. "I'm so sorry for running into, but I'm kinda happy I did." san smiled, ignoring his throbbing bottom lip, it'll be back to normal in about 5 minutes. the pair stared at each other for a while.

"...do you work here?" the god started after the lingering silence. "uh, yeah." the male said, running his hand through his hair, carefully. "you're hair is black now!" he flinched a bit at the loud claim. "yeah, I needed a change" he said softly. "you look really pretty." the male smiled.

"woo, we need you in room 210, room 210, we need you now." both glanced at the walkie talkie. "I gotta go." he said as san got up from the ground first. woo let out a yelp as the man from the bar picked him up, literally picked him up and placed him on his feet.

"picking people up is normal, for you?" he gave a small smile. "just a bit." he joked. "I'm san, nice to meet you wooyoung." the male raised his eyebrow. "you know my name?"

"ah, yes...my friend said he's seen you before." wooyoung squinted at the mystery man who gave him a faint smile. "you're still as cute as the club." he noted. "you're very beautiful too." he smiled.

"i have to go." he quipped as his walkie-talkie started up again.

"Im sorry for keeping you." he said as wooyoung started to walk off.

"you said the 17th floor?" he called out behind him.

"yeah!" san called out and the black haired male hummed, smiling softly.

”bye!” san called out. the male threw a wave as he disappeared around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes ik it’s a lonnnng overdue update but college has been kicking my ass but here you go, new chapter on a silver platter :D 
> 
> anyways i hope you all enjoy this one, i’ll b back !!
> 
> bye bye && stay safe !!


	7. blonde + red  = ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically just hongjoong and a ~~ seonghwa dynamic

"he works here?" hongjoong asked as san nodded his head. hongjoong looked at seonghwa who looked at him, then san who looked between them both.

"what?" san asked. "what does he do?" "i didn't get his life story in the 10 minutes we talked, sorry joong." hongjoong mouth dropped. "whoa...is that sass?" he looked at the other with wide eyes. "i’m so proud." the orange head grinned.

"did you learn anything in the minutes you were with him?" san nodded. "he's even more beautiful in the regular lighting, his hair isn't silver anymore." he told proudly as the other two just blinked, "that's like..it?" seonghwa questioned. "yes, pretty much." the editor hummed as the other simply shrugged.

"what's your plans with the kid?" seonghwa questioned as he dug into the candy dish on hongjoong’s marble desk top. "marriage." slipped out easily as the male sputtered, while seonghwa smiled. "aw how cute." he said opening a kisses chocolate.

"that's not cute." he deadpanned. "hey!" "san, can you at least get to know him first? i mean marriage, of all things?" he told, flabbergasted. "leave him alone joongie, it's cute, he already likes him alot." the man’s cheeks burned lightly at the nickname. "whatever." and seonghwa smiled at the male while san looked between the two.

"’think he'll come up and see me one of these days yanno?" he nodded. "i think that's why he re asked what floor I work on." "aw this is all so cutee!" the blonde swooned and hongjoong smiled softly at the other male. "so what are you two?" san questioned. "huh, what do you mean?" seonghwa questioned and san looked at the editor who gave him a massive head shake and a "you damn asshat, don't ask, leave me and seonghwa be." san let out a tiny cough. "i meant what were you two doing?”

"oh joongie wants me to help him with his files, and when he calls i come!" the man did a fake salute and the immortal smiled. “hwa, don't just say that!" he said kicking the older softly. "but its true, remember that one time you wanted to watch the exorsist and got scared so you called me and we sat there and cuddle." the man recounted, fondly, with a smile and the other, slumped his shoulders in defeat.

san smiled at the information, he's known the god for damn eons and he honestly hasn't heard nor witness anyone talk as fond about hongjoong as seonghwa did...maybe his mother but that doesn't count. "interesting." san hummed as hongjoong placed a stack of papers in front of him.

"Get to work."

~~

"so hongjoong .." san started. the two were walking down the street to the subway station. seonghwa going in the opposite direction much to the shorter god’s dismay, no matter how much times he tried to convince the elder that he could just switch trains at the other stop.

"what." he huffed, he was looking down at his feet while they walked. "you and hwa, huh?" hongjoong stopped walking. "what?" he asked carefully. "come on, it's as clear as day that you like him and i haven't even been on earth for a week." the two watched each other before hongjoong’s shoulders moved up then down. "so what if i do?" he mumbled.

"are you gonna do something about it?"

"no."

"what?"

"no." he said starting to walk again.

"b-but you two? the chemistry is so obvious." "hwa and i are friends" san’s eyes went large in amusement. "friends?!” jihoon groaned and stomped his foot. "shut up!" he whined. "aw, you must really really like him, aww" he coo'd and reached out to pinch his cheeks. "i do" he confirmed, quietly.

"then make your move! what are you waiting for?!" he sighed loudly as they went down the steps to the subway. "it's not that easy. hwa isn't your run of the mill guy and plus he has a girlfriend." the god cringed. "he does?" san asked ludicrously.

"yes and she's an utter bitch." he said with a roll of his eyes as they swiped their cards, heading for platform c. "so break them up." the other said as they cascaded down another flight of stairs the orange haired male gasped. "no!"

"what, why not?"

"that's wrong! you don't do that to people."

"but like doesn't it hurt seeing him with her? is he even happy with her?" the other stayed quiet and actually took on the grasp of the questions. "I just want to go home." he whined, all of this was things he never thought about deeply. seonghwa was cute, really fucking cute, and the two just clicked? to many's dismay but they did and they became real close, really fast.

the tiny god was sure if it, he likes seonghwa, he knew he did, but enough to feel jealous of that bitchy girlfriend? he didn't want to think about all of this, at least not right now.

"i’m sorry." san apologized. "why?"

"cause it sounds like you don't want to talk about it" he spoke up as the train screeched into the terminal. "stop apologizing so much." hongjoong ended as people filled out the cart so the others can come in. the best friends squished into the cart, standing right next to each other, holding on to the railing.

"we need to start ... home." san grumbled with a gag as a putrid aroma entered his nose, someone on this train fucking stinks. hongjoong nodded along filling in the missing word mentally. he use to do it all the time but taking the subway is relaxing, cool.. when it can be. 

hongjoong groaned as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. he pulled it out swiftly, uttering an apology to the stuffed few around. "incoming FaceTime call... hwaseong🤗" "great." he mumbled picking up the call.

"joongie!" seonghwa yelled. "are you okay?" "yes, I just wanted to talk with you." “well i’m still on the train hwa, and it's pretty packed." "Hi san!" san waved as he peered down into the phone as he stood over hongjoong.

"what stop are you at?"

"uh, just the one before the music museum." "it should get empty after that." he nodded as his face disappeared from camera view and the cart came to a hult, the doors opened as a decent amount if people left the cart.

"didn't alot just leave?" the other said, face reappearing in the camera. "just enough so sannie isn't breathing on my head." hongjoong told as he pulled out his headphones to plug in. "finally they're in!" hwa exaggerated. "whatever." the other rolled his eyes playfully as hwa let out an exaggerated gasp.

san glanced around the corridor into hongjoong’s apartment as he kicked off his shoes. pictures, framed hanging on the grey painted wall. there were pictures of hongjoong himself, his mother and him, him and seonghwa, others from the office and the last one, at the end made his eyes go big.

"you have this?" he asked as hongjoong looked up from the phone in his hand, still at the door, fiddling with the lock while still locked in conversation (san honestly had no idea that people spoke for that long it's been like an hour and half).

"what do I have?" he countered. san simply pointed to the picture and waited for the other to come and stand next to him. once he did hongjoong looked at the picture then at san.

"well yeah, why wouldn't i?" he shrugged, walking into his apartment. "i just didn't expect to see myself on this wall." he admitted, from what he gathered this wall was a way for people visiting the house to have a little bit more of a glimpse of him. the wall was ligned up with more than pictures, a few paintings, some handwritten things as well. the wall had a meaning, and zeus damnit he was on it.

"oh come on , you are my best friend why wouldn't I have you in it?" hongjoong called out behind him. san smiled softly, he never thought the other would bring any remembrance of him to the mortal world it was touching.

"I just didn't think you'd bring any part of me over here?" he confessed and hongjoong let out a scoff. "god, I didn't steal your arm plus I have like tons of photos of you, I miss my best friend yanno, I'm not cold and calice." san nodded his head.

hongjoong was a very interesting person. If he does say so himself. he was a very warm person although quiet in nature as well as reserved. he was very soft, he gave people smiles the best he could muster even when he was done. the immortal was also a very hard worker, he put his all in to everything, maybe a perfectionist but everything he did was perfect none of the less, also shy, just like today with hwa. he was very timid and shy when it came to feelings , especially with people he really really liked. it was refreshing to see him like this.

"what do you want to eat?" he asked with his phone now up to his ear. "I kinda want- you-you shut up!" he whined, cheeks tingeing red.

"awww." san coo'd walking away from the wall and into the kitchen. "...i know, I know ... seonghwa!" he grumbled, "...okay, later...!" he said pulling the phone away from his ear, his face was turning red again.

"what'd he say?" hongjoong simply shook his head. "he's too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s just a little sumn sumn anyways i don’t have much to say today lol  
> so i hope you all enjoyed and yk leave a comment if u want 🙈
> 
> bye bye see you all soon. 
> 
> wait i lied, their kcon and kbs stages 🥺 what beautiful boys,. they did soo good and let’s all hope that hwa gets better asap PLUS the fact that he did outfit changes with them is so cute, he was still apart of all their performances no matter what ! and armytinys,, we are winning 🙈. okay that’s all i have to say now :))  
> again leave a comment or sumn if you’d like, bye bye guys !


	8. all over the place

san rubbed his eye as he typed away on his computer. "hey jongho." he called out to the male sitting a little way over. the intern hummed. "can you get me an milk tea from downstairs?" "why can't you do it?" jongho rebutted and the other turned to look at the younger with a glare.

"just say you don't want to."

"okay, i don't want to." he shrugged.

"damn ass." san groaned, pushing away from the desk. "tell minghao i’ll be down at the café." the younger nodded without looking away from the computer screen and san made his way down the corridor of cubicles to the elevator and went down.

"who was that guy that held you up the other day?" wooyoung hummed as the stranger from the night club was brought up into their lunch break conversation. "san." he said twirling in the chair to face his co-worker and friend, yeosang.

"who is that exactly?" the other questioned as he dug through the less than appetizing salad in-front of him. "that's what I want to know." he said biting the top if his lip in thought. "he works here you know." he spoke unconsciously. "right on the 17th floor.. that's that desire magazine right?" he said finally looking at yeosang who's eyes were squinted.

"uh, yes I believe so." he hummed again. "he's really cute too, yeo. he has this like greyish black hair and these deep brown eyes." he was about to squeal but he sufficed.

"shit, calm down woo, you haven't even kissed the guy." the male spiked as he munched on the salad in front of him. "i could've but my date called me, said the car was here." wooyoung rolled his eyes, stupid ass changbin, he totally cock blocked him.

the blonde chuckled. "you really are something else." he said with the shake of his head and he shrugged the comment off. 'I wonder if he's in today?' he thought to himself. "yeo, i’m gonna head to the bathroom okay?" the male nodded his head as he pushed out his phone and wooyoung pushed himself away from the big mahogany conference desk and made his way out the conference room and towards the elevators.

steeping on he pushed the number 17 and hummed, waiting for it to go up some floors. in his favor the elevator didn't stop on any floor and went straight up. he poked his head out as a guy with big doe eyes came down the way. the big eyes dude stopped infront of him. "wooyoung?" he questioned and the male eyes him up and down. "how'd you know my name?" the male shrugged as he leaned on his mail cart. "I know alot about alot , so what can I help you with?" wooyoung stayed quiet just watching the male who gave him a soft smile.

"i don’t know if you can help but uh, a san?" seonghwa’s eyes seemed to grow bigger and he let out a sound of surprise. "aH! you're the wooyoung he told us about? i don't know why i didn't put two and two together." he explained and wooyoung smiled softly. "he talked about me?" he said brushing a pieces of hair behind his ear.

"yes, he said "you we're beautiful and that you are, but if you're looking for him check floor 13, that where he...works work." the raven’s cheeks tinted red a little bit at the thought of the male calling him beautiful, he thanked the doe eyed man as he re-entered the elevator on his way to the 13th floor.

seonghwa squeaked as he sped walked his way down the hall, completely abandoning his mail cart. "hongie! hongjoong!" he called out on his way to the office but was left with a frown when he didn’t see the male through the glass window. he walked up and down the conference halls till he found said, in the darkest room, eyes closed, nothing but the blue hue from one of the televisions to put some color in the room. he smiled, slowly opening the door. he softly made his way in as he didn't want to disturb even if he was just about to. "hongie?" he asked pushing his finger into the others cheek. the male swatted at the hand, smacking his lips softly. "oh hongie!" the blonde sang.

"seonghwa, move." he said soundlessly. "but I have news! it's important." he declared causing hongjoong to open at least one of his eyes. seonghwa took a seat on the conference table. "you'll never guess who was just here."he exclaimed and he was given a blank gaze. "it was wooyoung!" he said making jazz fingers.

hongjoong slowly closed his eyes back. "hey! don't ignore me!" seonghwa grumbled. "hwa please, i'm...nap." he mumbled already on the way to back to sleep. the male smiled softly as he watched to other man drift back to sleep. he walked over to the tiny closet hid in the back of this conference room, and pulled out a blanket.

"I'll cover for you so you can rest." hwa said as he unfolded the blanket and threw it over hongjoong’s body. he ran his fingers through the others hair before turning to leave.

san hummed as he waited in line yet again. he streched his body softly. he may just go back, there was about 4 people in front him and he still needs to edit this page of the magazine. He yawned lightly as he checked to see if the line made any progress.

He squinted watching the old man. he glanced around as he looked at the man's head and his eyes started to glow. "yes sir, if you order the muffin, bagel with extra cream cheese and a strudel you'll order will be ready by the time you need it." a new cashee stood at the register, obviously aggravated and annoyed.

"sorry, i’ll just take the strudel and a caramel macchiato, please." the man said, robotic like. "finally, " the female uttered. "is that final?" the man nodded “yes.” and with that san’s eyes diminished the gold color. he clutched his left eye tightly, as it was pulsing hard.

"no more manipulation for me." he groaned. "hey, are you good?" someone asked behind him. "yeah, uh great." he said as he watched the old man now make a fuss of his order but inevitably, he took the receipt and moved away from the line.

san walked up to the register still holding the left side of his face as he read the menu board carefully. "sir are you okay?" he simply nodded and ordered his earl grey tea with light milk and whipped cream he quickly opted for an extra one, Zeus knows he'll mot likely need it.

"welcome! how can I help you?" mingyu said as the elevator opened and there stood wooyoung. he glanced around the office as he walked closer to the reception desk. "can I get a san?” he quipped. "you're here for san? black in the front greyish in the back hair, nicely tanned, lean muscle type?" mingyu gave a quick description, and wooyoung nodded with a grin as he leaned on the counter. "he should be downstairs at the café or on his way back." mingyu informed the other and the raven groaned. "this boy is all over the place." he grumbled to himself.

"I'll wait." mingyu nodded and motioned to a few chairs lined up by the elevator. A loud bzz-bzz jolted the other as he pulled out his phone.

yeo yeo:

• you skinny lil conniver, where have you truly gone?

he giggled at yeosang’s text, simply responding

• to find my man😤😭!!

the elevator ding-ed open and a body stepped off. "san!" mingyu called out to the other that was about to walk off further into the office. "yeah?" mingyu nodded his head over towards the male by the elevators.

"what is it?" he asked not catching the drift, or why mingyu's head was jerking to the side like that. "I think he means me." wooyoung announced, moving from the seat and made his way over to the slightly taller as he has finally turned around is now smiling at him.

"you came." he smiled. "of course, it was only right after all? leaving you two times in a row, how rude.” wooyoung shrugged as he took in the man’s fitting slacks and his flow-y black button up.

"I didn't think you would." san confessed as his eyes fixated on the tiny mole right below his right eye. "why not?" he hummed. "a little part of me thought I weirded you out." wooyoung smiled and took the extra drink in his hand. "tell you what, because again it seem like time wasn't on our side. tomorrow, 12:50 to 1:30 I'm yours." he said with a sip from the cup. 

"so a date?"

"see you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like lowkey rushed this cause i wanted to get it out in july 😭 i didn’t even realize i only updated one of my books for july so for that i apologize :)) stream inception y’all and stream fever; part 1 🤪 let’s gooo


End file.
